You Make Me Wanna
by JESSting123
Summary: sonfic of Usher's You Make Me Wanna EO as always R&R no flames


**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

**Author's Note: Oh the randomness. Love this song and it fits EO PERFECTLY!**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

_Liv's POV_

I walk into my apartment with my partner at my side. He told me he wanted to tell me something about a case we worked a few years back. He wouldn't tell me the vic's name or the perp's name or anything so I'm kind of wondering what this is really about.

_El's POV_

Oh shit. I'm freaking out right now. I really don't know what to do. I heard Dickie listening to this song this morning while he was getting ready for school and I asked him to burn it for me.

I was about two seconds away from yelling at him to turn the damn radio down when I actually heard the lyrics and they made me think of Liv.

_**"You Make Me Wanna" by Usher**_

This is what you do  
This is what you do  
This is what you do

_**You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about a ring and all the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
Start a new realtionship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me**_

That's all I heard of the song but I already knew it would fit Liv and I. So I had him burn it and, actually, left the signed divorce papers on the kitchen table for Kathy to see when she got home.

See, the pregnancy failed, she miscarried. It was a little girl. Joanna Renee Stabler. Renee after Liv. Kathy didn't take too kindly to that but oh well.

So now here I am standing in Liv's living room with a burnt CD in my hand and staring at her CD player.

"You gonna do something other than stand there all day Stabler?" Her beautiful voice breaks through my thoughts and I nod putting the CD into the player and hitting play.

"Listen to the lyrics. They're for you, from me." She scrunches her nose up in that cute way she has but nods and sits down on the couch and motions me to sit beside her,

_**This is what you do  
This is what you do  
This is what you do**_

_**You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
**_

By now her eyes are getting wide and my arm is slowly making it's way to her shoulders.

_**Think about a ring and all the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
Start a new realtionship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me**_

I gently slip a platinum gold band with a princess cut ring onto her ring finger and she looks at me barely breathing but a little smile is starting to appear on her face.

_**Before anything came between us  
You were like my bestfriend  
The one I used to run to when me and my  
girl was having problems (thats right)  
You used to say it would be okay  
suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
all I seem to think about is you  
And how you make me wanna**_

She kisses me soundly as the verse ends and nods yes to my proposal. Wow didn't think it'd be that easy. I mean we only went on a few dates before I agreed to get back with Kathy for the baby's sake.

_**You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do **_

_**Think about a ring and all the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
Start a new realtionship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me**_

"I love you El."

"I love you too Liv."

_**Now what's bad  
Is your're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should've been you  
What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you  
What should I do  
Should I  
Tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I  
Do exactly what I feel inside  
Cause I  
I don't wanna go  
Don't need to stay **_  
_**But I really need to get it together**_

"I got it together now Baby."

_**You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do **_

_**Think about a ring and all the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
Start a new realtionship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me**_

"I don't wanna spend another day without you Olivia Benson."

"And you won't have to Elliot Stabler."

_**At this point  
The situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her but I  
Gotta let her go  
And if she may not understand it  
Why all of this is going on  
I tried  
I tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong**_

"Promise never to leave me Liv?"

"I promise you Babe. Never."

_**You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**_

_**Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do **_

_**Think about a ring and all the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
Start a new realtionship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me  
You make me**_

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**Author's Note2: I know. It sucked. But it was stuck in my head so I had to. R&R no flames please!**


End file.
